King Yemma
|Race=Ogre |Gender = Male |FamConnect= King Kai (mentor) Annin (servant) }} King Yemma (閻魔大王, Enma Daiō) is the boss of all ogres who judge the dead. He is based on the Buddhist and Chinese deity Yama. A line of souls leads to his office where he decides whether a soul goes to Heaven or Hell. Compared to the other ogres, he is of a different color, has a beard, two horns and a helmet (it is unclear whether the horns are his own or belong to his helmet), and is colossal in size; only his mahogany desk is at least three times taller than Goku, who is able to fit in one drawer. King Yemma is strong enough to stay in control in any situation and can easily overpower Raditz. Later in the series, when the power of the villains increases, this becomes less impressive. King Yemma is very impatient. Biography Although traces of his existence can be found during Dragon Ball, in instances such as when Goku met his servant Annin at the Furnace of Eight Divisions. King Yemma first appears early in Dragon Ball Z when Goku is killed during the Saiyan Saga and is brought to the Other World by Kami to receive training from King Kai. Until then, King Yemma was the only person who had ever run all the way along Snake Way, but he grants Goku permission to give it a try. He is apparently skilled to some degree in fighting, as he claims he easily bested Raditz when the latter attempted to fight him while passing through his realm using his Yemma Lock technique. Yet, according to Kami, King Kai is much stronger than he is. King Yemma heard Kami whisper this to Goku, and threatened to send him to Hell when he dies, although in truth, he was just trying to scare him. When Kami thought to himself about all of the dangers that would come in one year, King Yemma finally lost his patience and ordered Kami to leave. Later, when Demon King Dabura is killed by Majin Buu, King Yemma admits him into Heaven on the basis that he would have enjoyed himself in Hell; however, in anime filler, Dabura is shown enjoying Heaven too. Later, it is revealed that after Vegeta's death, King Yemma allowed him to keep his body and had Fortuneteller Baba bring him to Earth so he could help Goku fight Super Buu. He also got a satellite television so he could watch the fight between Goku and Kid Buu. Following the battle's climax, King Yemma overhears Goku's hope that Kid Buu will return someday as a better person so that they can have a rematch, and decides to grant Goku's wish and reincarnate Kid Buu as Uub, who goes on to be Goku's apprentice and successor. King Yemma appears in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, where he is trapped in his office by Janemba by a barrier that Pikkon slowly destroys while Goku and Vegeta fight the monster. One of his workers gets frozen by the strange yellow stuff that traps them inside. Pikkon realizes that insults could destroy the barrier, but its very slow, and King Yemma gets impatient and waits for a long time (Pikkon goes down to hold off Janemba while Goku and Vegeta are fusing). Everything inside the strange yellow circle is funny, and King Yemma wants to send people to either Hell or Heaven immediately. King Yemma later makes a few cameo appearances in Dragon Ball GT, such as when he sent Piccolo to Hell during the Super 17 Saga. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Daisuke Gōri *Ocean Group Dub: Don Brown *FUNimation Dub: Chris Rager *Latin American Dub: Abel Rocha *Portuguese Dub: João Loy '''(I); '''António Semedo (II) Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' Trivia *King Yemma is similar in appearance and conception to Ox-King. They are both big with a beard, and have hats with horns. In conception, they both were students of Goku's masters. Also, both have king in their names. *King Yemma shares the same voice actors as Mr. Satan in the Japanese, FUNimation, and Ocean dubs. *Before Goku came along, King Yemma was the only one who had ever beaten Goz, caught Mez in a footrace, completed the trip along Snake Way, and escaped from Princess Snake's palace. **Part of this is contradicted in the anime filler of the Other World Tournament, where King Kai is shown to have other students. The only speculated way they could have received King Kai's training would be to make the trip all the way down Snake Way to King Kai's planet. *King Yemma is mentioned in a conversation between Goku and Vegeta in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (specifically, during the Fusion Reborn arc). *King Yemma is modeled very similar in the Yu Yu Hakusho manga and is named King Enma. He assumes the same role as he does in Dragon Ball, the role of lord of the Check-In Station in the afterlife. The name King Enma is also used as his name in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. *King Yemma is referenced in the song "Detekoi Tobikiri Zenkai Pawā!" in the lyric, "Yemma, do not cry anymore." *In Team Four Star's abridged series Yemma loves to talk about his mahogany desk and lost Raditz after being injured to which Raditz states "He didn't keep his eye on the birdie" He also lies to Vegeta that you don't take your clothes with you when you die for his amusment Gallery Yemma.jpg Enmadaio.PNG Dbz234 - (by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120322-21465114.jpg Dbz234 - (by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120322-21470733.jpg Category:Characters Category:Deities Yemma Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Males Category:Martial Artists